Yuki Mitani
Yūki Mitani (三谷祐輝, Mitani Yūki) is a member of the Haze Middle School's Go club. Appearance He has light red-brown hair, and rather cold eyes. Personality Mitani has a very confusing personality that often agitates or even angers many people. He is a moody individual, changing from mood to mood unexpectedly. He is very blunt - he says whatever he thinks, not caring whether it's offensive or not. Sometimes he even says things just to anger people. When he was first introduced, he seemed cold and aloof and admitted that he was cheating voluntarily and shamelessly. He often looks down on people, as he did to the Kaio Jr. High go team before meeting them. Despite this, he recognizes strength when he sees it. He seems to warm up to people as he gets to know them. He is a very patient teacher, as shown when he was teaching Akari to go, and can easily interpret how other people are feeling, making it simple for him to manipulate their feelings. However, Mitani acts very immaturely and childish at times, especially with Hikaru (later their friendship sours, and Mitani doesn't do this anymore). He is also very impulsive, and sometimes cannot control his emotions, as shown when he grabbed Hikaru by the collar when Hikaru announced that he wanted to become an Insei. He rarely smiles because he's truly happy, as most of his smiles are cold and sneering. However, he began to smile truthfully more often after joining the go club. Mitani is shown to be a very calculating figure and detests being betrayed. When he really wants something, he works harder than anyone else to achieve his goal. History Mitani learned to play go from his grandfather (now deceased) before beginning elementary school. In elementary school, he had a teacher who knew how to play go and the two often played together. After graduation, he played at many different go salons (usually with adults). Around this time, he began betting rounds. At first, he bet only a little, and the adults at the salon were almost happy to give the money to him like they were giving money to their own grandson. But soon after, Mitani began to develop a greed for money (this is partly because his family has a lower than average income) and gradually began to bet more and more money (his usual bet is 1000 yen). In order to ensure wins, Mitani cheated in rounds or after rounds when counting territory by sliding stones, adding stones, faking plays etc. After joining Haze Middle School's go club, he came to the conclusion that he was strong and didn't need to cheat in order to win. Plot Middle School Tournament Arc Hikaru first meets Mitani at a go salon located in a dark alley. He watches as Mitani plays against an adult and discovers Mitani cheating when counting territory. Persuaded by Sai, he tries to drag Mitani into the go club. However, Mitani refuses. Later that day, he finds Mitani at the same go salon, playing a weak go player. Or so they thought. It is soon revealed that the owner of this go salon specifically hired this man to deal with Mitani's cheating and that this man was actually a frighteningly good go player as well as a scary good cheater. Since he had seemed so weak at first, Mitani had been careless and had bet 10,000 yen on the round, sure he would win. After losing the match, Mitani was devastated by the loss, and ran out without a word. After watching all of this, Shindo decides to win back the 10,000 yen for Mitani. He does so successfully and uses the money to get Mitani to join the go club. Internet Go Arc Insei Arc Chinese Go Association Arc Go Mitani really loves playing go. Sai states that Mitani has quite a bit of potential for go, and likes the way his moves are honest and frank. At the beginning of the series, Mitani was one of the strongest players in anime. Even Hikaru and Tsutsui couldn't beat him. He plays as first board in the go competition between schools, despite being the youngest on the team. However, he is eventually surpassed by Hikaru. After Hikaru quit the go club and became an Insei, Mitani backed out of the go club. Despite this, he still thought about it constantly and decided to return after much convincing from the other club members. He remains the strongest player in the Haze Middle School's go club. Relationships Family Unknown mother; Unknown father; an Elder sister who works at an Internet cafe and deeply cares about her brother's well-being, although she isn't afraid to scold him. Hikaru Shindo The two were originally good friends and fierce rivals. Once Hikaru became an Insei, Mitani felt betrayed and their relationship soured. Towards the end of the anime, their relationship begins to recover, though it is unclear whether or not the two are completely friends again. Masako Kaneko A fellow goes club member who is well known for being able to make Mitani irritate in seconds. The two are rivals. Tetsuo Kaga A strong go player two years older than Mitani. Like Masako, he is talented at making Mitani mad. Gallery Yuuki.jpg Image.jpg Go.jpg Trivia * Mitani holds his school bag "Hinamori Amu Style". That is, he holds his bag slung over one shoulder. * As talented a go player as he is, Mitani is excruciatingly bad in academics (see the end of episode 75). * Mitani's outfits always consists of suspenders. References }} Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Haze Middle School Category:Japan